Talk:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders
These now bakugan are awsome. I cant wait to get my hands on one and by the way when are they going to be in the store 23:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Fabia, other characters Some characters in Category:Characters are identified as being in Gundalian Invaders, but are not listed as to whose side they are on (although they can be inferred based upon looks). Fabia and some other characters are not named as a Battle Brawler, although their Bakugan are listed as "Good". By the way, is Baron really the only Vestal appearing in Gundalian (as a main brawler)?! Or is he being replaced by Fabia (another Haos)? --DQ13|''Talk'' 01:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :We don't know exactly, due to the fact it hasn't shown yet.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 02:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::However, they are on the main Bakugan website -_-. I believe that Fabia is the new Haos Brawler, and there is no current Darkus brawler on the Character list, unless Ren becomes a decoy Darkus brawler. And there are some other Gundalians that are rather obvious, with their grey-blue skin and whatnot. --DQ13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Talk]] 03:20, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Fabia know how to Kung Fu Fight? I don't know. Other Characters Minor or Other Battle Brawlers in Gundalian Invaders: Alice Gehabich Billy Gilbert Chan Lee Joe Brown Klaus Von Hertzon Komba O'Charlie ' ' I know that it hasn't started airing yet, but how do we know that the Vestals are appearing? I highly doubt that Vestals will reappear in this series, unless Keith still has that data the Gundalians want by the time GI starts. --DQ13|''Talk'' 14:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Editing for future episodes Is it all right to update information before the full episode has aired? The cartoon network and Teletoon site has the first five minutes of Episode 18: "Old Stories", Episode 19: "The Phantom Menace" and Episode 20: "The Revenge of Runo" and some pages, including the episode page itself, is updated. Some users says to wait for the episode to air before updating pages. Episode 18: "Old Stories" (Dan vs Runo's stories) Episode 19: "The Phantom Menace" Episode 20: "The Revenge of Runo" :First off, give us a link. I can't find those 5 minutes anywhere on the Teletoon site. Secondly, Julie's already back. So how can she return if she's already here? Also, posting old pics on here doesn't help me believe that those are the episodes. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 15:58, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Also, having episodes 15, 18, 19 and 20, without episodes 16 and 17 is pretty suspicious to me. Furthermore, why would they have those up if we're only on episode 9? --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 13:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 13:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I can't find the videos anywhere. AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Crimson and Pearl:]] Dragonoid Collosus O_O 23:01, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Me neither. I say we remove those titles from the listing until they air. Who agrees? Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 16:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 17:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) It is rumored that keith will return in ep 19. even the title kinda confirms it, unless there is another phantom brawler, last i checked, it was Spectra Phantom. Keith Clay in other words.